


Sundown Antics With Your Boyfriend

by Voltron WAS My Life (NoGalraNoGlory)



Series: What Am I DOing WIth mY LIFE Volshots [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, It's real short, M/M, Police Officer Keith (Voltron), Romantic Fluff, Wholesome, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGalraNoGlory/pseuds/Voltron%20WAS%20My%20Life
Summary: Just two boyfriend's being soft after Keith comes home.





	Sundown Antics With Your Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> I would just like to preface this fic by saying that Lance and Keith are at their CANON HEIGHT so Lance and Keith are almost the same height. That's all.

Keith comes home from a tiring day in the police box, ready to crash with his boyfriend of two years, Lance Sanchez. Keith drops off his suitcase at the front door, loosening his tie with the other hand. "Laaaance? I'm home!" Keith walked into the living room, curious at the lac of response. He started to call for his boyfriend again when he heard an ear piercing screech. He knows that sound could only be Lance. 

 Keith starts running towards the sound, panic riding up his spine. "Lance?!" He shouts this time. There's loud banging coming from the upstairs bathroom and immediately, Keith is heading towards it. Lance is screaming when Keith bursts into the bathroom. Abruptly, Lance's screaming stops, flailing limbs ceasing movement. keith looks upon his boyfriend, only able to see his lower half, the other stuck inside the laundry chute. 

"Who's there?!" Lance's boyfriend shouts, clearly fretting. Keith isn't sure what to say.

"Uh...Keith," He mutters last minute before truly observing the scene. Lance wasn't wearing anything but boxers and thick fuzzy socks. Lance makes a relieved noise as his boyfriend makes himself known. "What...how did this--" 

"Keith! Oh god, am I glad to see you! Well, more like hear you but you know what I mean. Now please get me out of here."

"O-ok, I will but how did you--?"

"Forget about that, Keith! Help me!"

Sputtering a string of apologies, Keith approaches Lance cautiously. He carefully places his hands on Lance's hips, wrapping his arms slowly around his waist. "Is this ok? Should I pull now?" Keith asks, not quite sure if this will hurt Lance. 

"Yes, Keith! Just pull!"

So, Keith starts pulling. He pulls and pulls Lance by the waist from the chute he's stuck in. With three tugs, lance is freed and the both of them fall backwards with force. Keith takes most of their weight when they land, letting out a small 'oomf.' His tailbone cries in agony just a little but he says nothing about it. Lance goes limp in Keith's arms, sighing exasperatedly. 

"Ohhh my god! You have no idea how scary that was, babe. I was stuck like that for an hour." 

Keith's eyes widen a fraction. "An  _hour?_ Was it really that hard to get out?" Lance turns to lay sideways in Keith's lap, long and lanky limbs sticking out awkwardly asn he nuzzles his head against Keith's chest.

"yeah, well, I'm pretty sure I passed out for a little while there. It's amazing that I didn't fall completely through." Lance's body betrayed his calm voice. His hand shakily grasping at Keith's arm. Keith didn't hesitate, wrapping Lance up tightly in his arms.

"I'm really glad you didn't, Lance." Keith whispers solemnly. Lance looks up at him, eyes softening.

"Ah," He murmurs. "I love you." Keith's worrying eye glaze over. 

"I love you too, Lance." Keith leans forward and plants a sweet kiss on his boyfriend's lips. They shared a tender moment together, not letting the world around them disturb it. Lance rests his hand on Keith's cheek, sighing contently this time. Keith sets his hands on Lance's back, rubbing it slowly as he closes his eyes. They pull away, sharing a small, content smile as they rest on the bathroom floor for a minute.

After a while of calm silence, Keith opens his eyes, making an odd expression. He looks at Lance, who's still quietly resting in his lap, amd raises a question.

"Wait, Lance, how did you even get stuck like that?" Lance freezes, not saying a word as he opens his eyes and turns to look at Keith.

"I uhh...wanted to see if I was skinny enough to fit."


End file.
